


take me to church

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles," Lydia looked at him a little. </p><p>Stiles flicked his gaze to her, fingers stilling briefly. “Yeah?”</p><p>"Scott and Kira… on a scale of one to 10, how deep in love are they?" She whispered. She knew the answer would hurt, but she wanted to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

Lydia sat in her car with Stiles, hands on top of the steering wheel and chin on top of her hands, blowing a sigh.

Stiles made a noncommittal noise in return, tapping out on his phone. 

"Stiles," Lydia looked at him a little. 

Stiles flicked his gaze to her, fingers stilling briefly. “Yeah?”

"Scott and Kira… on a scale of one to 10, how deep in love are they?" She whispered. She knew the answer would hurt, but she wanted to hear it.

Stiles pursed his lips, turning his phone screen off. He set it on his thigh while he looked from her to the outside gas station. Something about his stillness these days always irked her, but she couldn’t just… snap him back to his old self. Looking at him now, he had grown so much. It was disheartening sometimes.

"I’d say a solid five." He finally said. "Scott goes to  _her,”_ a shaky breath was released, ”grave every Tuesday and Thursday and Saturday. Kira doesn’t know what to do. She moons over him all the time. Honestly, I think Derek’s keeping a better eye on Kira than Scott, and I find it hard to believe their still trying. I’ve only given it such a high number because they are trying. Just failing miserably.” Stiles licked his lips, wetting them and seeming to mull over something in his head. 

"He could use you right now, Lyds." Stiles whispered back to her.

She turned her head back away to look at the gas station. “Yeah?” She asked, smiling a bit, though it fell a little flat. 

"He won’t… right now he won’t talk to me… or look at me really."  Stiles gave a wounded smile. "And I can understand why. He blames me. I blame me. But, I’m his best friend. I can read him like a book. I know him." Stiles gave her a defeated quirk of a brow. "He really needs someone right now. Someone who knew her and can.. can relate."

Lydia hummed, letting her eyes trace the scenery. 

"I… I think I’m in love with him." A wet laugh ripped through her, turning into a muffled sob. She pressed her lips together to stop anything more leaving her and closed her leaking eyes. "It’s a helluva time to be alive, isn’t it?" 

Stiles let out his own humorless laugh and dead silence resumed in the car.


End file.
